Mi último aliento
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Harry y Hermione están casados, es invierno y un nuevo miembro está apunto de unirse a la familia, lamentablemente no siempre se puede tener todo al mismo tiempo.


**Mi último aliento**

Hermione se estremeció bajo el cobertor y observó con ojos destellantes hacia la ventana, una delgada capa blanca filtraba la luz del exterior, la luna prometía una noche de sombras y reflejos centellantes, la nieve caía lentamente y poco a poco se acumulaba en la repisa donde las flores ya habían perecido por la gélida brisa de la tarde. La mujer frunció el ceño al notar que sus bellas flores se hallaban marchitas y que lo único que quedaba de ellas eran ramas envueltas en una fina capa de hielo. Se volvió a la persona que descansaba a su lado y le dio una ligera sacudida.

-Harry… - le sacudió un poco más fuerte pero él simplemente reacomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada -¡Harry!- gritó ella un poco impaciente.

El hombre se volvió y lentamente abrió dos párpados mostrando a la joven de cabello castaño un par de cansadas órbitas verdes.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?-

Ella le miro afligida con un gesto entre molesto y solemne –Mis flores-

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, algo confuso, sabía que las mujeres embarazadas no pensaban muy claramente de vez en cuando y que generalmente era cuestión de descifrar lo que querían expresar, sin embargo esta vez estaba muy cansado para armar el rompecabezas.

-Las dejaste afuera- contestó ella –Se han marchitado-

Él la miro perplejo, ¿Lo había despertado por unas cuantas flores? Nada que al día siguiente no pudiera ser arreglado por él con un poco de magia.

-Hermione mañana puedo…-

-Nada de magia Harry- indicó ella –Fue lo único que te pedí, es más yo me encargaré de las cosas de la casa de ahora en adelante…-

Harry no se inmutó y dijo con tono tranquilo pero serio –Tú no harás nada, estás embarazada y lo único que quiero es que estés bien-.

-Pe…pero-comenzó la mujer, él la tomó por el brazo y la acostó nuevamente de manera delicada y cuidadosa.

–Mañana te compraré otras si es necesario-

Hermione se dejó envolver por los brazos de Harry y cerró los ojos, bajo las sábanas sus manos se encontraban abrazando con cariño el creciente bulto en su estómago. Faltaba muy poco, casi menos de una semana para que un nuevo miembro se integrara a la familia.

Horas más tarde la luz del amanecer llegó a la alcoba donde Hermione seguía entre el abrazo protector de su marido, sonrió al ver la cara tranquila y relajada de su compañero de vida y levantó una mano para separar una par de mechones de cabello castaño de su frente donde la cicatriz en forma de rayo residía, su sonrisa se ensanchó, pensando en lo afortunada que era al haber sido elegida por semejante persona, la mujer soltó un suspiro y posó sus labios contra los de él de manera rápida.

Lentamente logró safarse del abrazo de Harry sin despertarlo y se escabulló en el baño para ataviarse en un overol y un par de tenis confortables, estaba dispuesta a salvar las flores que habían quedado en el vestíbulo ya que Harry aparentemente había descuidado el hecho de cerrar las ventanas de igual manera. Recogió su ondulado cabello en una coleta y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Las ventanas ciertamente se encontraban abiertas mientras que las cortinas no, la sala se encontraba tan oscura como si todavía fuese de noche, no distinguía muy bien los objetos y temía tropezar con algo, algo indecisa sacó de su overol su varita.

No le agradaba mucho usar su magia en situaciones que realmente no lo ameritaban pero esta vez la falta de atención de Harry en la casa la había irritado un poco como para argumentar consigo misma –_Lumos-_ susurró en tono bajo para no despertar al hombre que dormía a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia.

La punta de la varita se iluminó y antes sus ojos las cosas se aclararon, recorrió la sala evitando libros tirados, el control remoto de la tele y los cojines del sillón hasta llegar a una de las ventanas, metió con suavidad su varita en el bolsillo trasero del overol y alargó los brazos a la cortina. Maldición ahora tendría que cambiar las cortinas, la parte exterior estaba goteando, los quebradizos cristales de hielo que la cubrían estaban disolviéndose ante los tenues rayos del sol que apenas asomaba.

Nuevamente desenfundó su varita, si se le puede llamar así, y apuntó con mano temblorosa la parte superior de las cortinas –_Accio cortina-_

La cortina se movió sola y bajó hasta las manos de Hermione, repitió el mismo procedimiento con todas las cortinas de la habitación hasta que hubo apilado ya un buen número de telas chorreantes en el pasillo.

Cerró las ventanas en el proceso y estancia poco a poco recobró el calor.

Cuando Harry entró en la más que iluminada sala encontró a Hermione enunciando la última palabra de un conjuro que habían aprendido en primer año.

-…_Leviosa- _concluyó Hermione y la montaña apilada de cortinas chorreantes levitó y con la instrucción de la varita de la mujer se encaminaron hacia la puerta de servicio la cual se encontraba cerrada, Hermione gruñó ya que después de todo tendría que ir ella misma a abrirla pero antes de que pudiera dar una paso esta ya se había abierto.

Volteó perpleja y encontró a Harry apuntando hacia la misma, Hermione sonrió y dejó las cortinas arriba de la lavadora.

-Buenos días Harry-

Harry guardó su varita y frunció el ceño -¿Qué parte de que no hicieras nada no entendiste?-

La castaña se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hablo enserio Mione- espetó él.

-Pero Harry la magia no requiere ningún esfuerzo-.

-¿Porque niegas algo que ya sabes es cierto?- reprochó Harry, -incluso el hechizo más simple necesita una cierta cantidad de esfuerzo-.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sillón detrás de ella y sonrió –Eres un paranoico Harry, además en primer lugar fuiste tú el que dejó las ventanas abiertas-

El ojiverde se pasó una mano por la nuca –Sí, bueno, pero eso no significa que tú debas arreglar lo que yo olvido, yo me puedo encargar-

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero una punzada en el vientre la hizo encogerse de dolor al tiempo que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

En cuestión de segundos Harry ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, enmarcando el rostro de su mujer con ambas manos -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede Mione?-

Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron en lágrimas y una mueca de dolor cruzó sus facciones –Du…Duele- tartamudeó –Harry…me duele mucho- tras decir eso sus ojos se entrecerraron y su peso cayó sobre Harry.

-¡Hermione!- El corazón se le fue a la garganta y contuvo en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su mujer, no lo pensó mucho y la levantó en brazos, la envolvió con su chamarra y salió al auto. Cómo deseaba encontrarse en el mundo mágico, donde hubiera utilizado un traslador y en cuestión de segundos se hallaría en el hospital. Sin embargo en el mundo muggle era diferente y mientras tenían permitido usar magia en su casa lo que estuviera fuera de ella estaba prohibido. –Estúpido ministerio de Magia-rugió Harry dio marcha al carro.

El camino estaba resbaladizo y la velocidad a la que iba Harry no era para nada segura, sin embargo esto no le importaba, si algo fuera a suceder las reglas no le importarían y usaría su magia, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a Hermione y al niño que cargaba.

Finalmente llegó al hospital, sacó cuidadosamente a Hermione del auto y la llevó en brazos hasta la sala de emergencias; Hermione abrió los ojos débilmente en el proceso y al observar hacia arriba encontró la cara de Harry llena de sudor –¿Ha…Harry?-

-¡Hermione!-

Un paramédico llegó y anunció –No hay camillas en este momento, será mejor que en vez de esperar la lleve a la habitación así, si gusta…- dijo estirando los brazos pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Yo la llevaré-

El paramédico indicó el lugar y Harry lentamente la acostó en la cama, Hermione le dedicó una débil sonrisa y alzó una mano a la mejilla de su esposo –El bebé estará bien- le aseguró.

Harry tomó su mano –Y tú-

La castaña entrecerró los ojos con tristeza y no dijo nada. Harry sintió una desesperación que le punzaba en el pecho y la envolvió en un abrazo. Hermione permaneció callada.

-Tenemos que revisarla- anunció una enfermera tomando por el hombro a Harry –Espere afuera-

Harry observó una vez más a Hermione mientras la liberaba lentamente de sus brazos, ella asintió –Te amo- murmuró.

_Espérame amor  
Sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho  
Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y que no tengo miedo  
¿Me escuchas?  
¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?  
_

Los minutos pasaron y la paciencia de Harry se agotaba, si no le decían pronto qué pasaba con Hermione entonces se la llevaría al mundo mágico y se aseguraría de que la atendieran bien.

Un doctor finalmente se acercó e él y con expresión urgente le informó a Harry que era necesario practicarle cesárea a Hermione, el bebé se encontraba en una mala posición, se estaba ahogando y parte de las consecuencias de esto repercutían en el cuerpo de Hermione, ambos estaban en riesgo.

Esta vez a Harry casi le fallan las rodillas y sin dudarlo asintió, rogando que hicieran todo lo posible por cuidar a Hermione y al bebé. El doctor sin embargo no prometió nada y se alejó esparciendo órdenes por el pasillo, llamando a enfermeras y pidiendo instrumentos para la cesárea.

El ojiverde se quedó un rato observando con la mirada perdida el interminable pasillo por el cual había desaparecido el doctor. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre una de las frías e incómodas sillas de hospital, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos y profiriendo un ahogado sollozo.

'Que no le pase nada' 'por favor que no le pase nada' suplicó.

Los minutos pasaron y tras lo que para Harry fue una eternidad el doctor apareció por los pasillos, quitándose los guantes ensangrentados y deshaciéndose de la bata manchada de carmín, dejando ambas cosas en los brazos de una enfermera.

Las piernas de Harry se movieron automáticamente y sin pensarlo corrió hasta el doctor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y el bebé? ¡Hable!- ordenó furioso.

-Su bebé está bien, pero su esposa se encuentra bajo observación-contestó el hombre –Sin embargo nada es seguro hasta que pase cierto tiempo-

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, y con frustración soltó un gruñido, Hermione tenía que estar bien.

Llegó la noche y el mago finalmente tuvo permiso de visitar a su bebé, Hermione todavía estaba siendo atendida.

-Fue una niña- indicó con una pequeña sonrisa la enfermera que llevó a Harry hasta el cunero- Y es muy fuerte, se está recuperando rápido-

-Lo sé-. Aseguró Harry –Tiene las facciones de Hermione, y es igual de fuerte-

La enfermera no contestó, conociendo perfectamente la situación de la madre de la niña.-Lo dejaré solo un rato con ella, puede cargarla si gusta, sólo que tenga mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-

Harry no contestó observando a su pequeña con amor, la enfermera sonrió y se retiró.

-Hola pequeña- susurró –Soy tu padre y quiero que sepas que estarás segura el resto de tu vida porque yo te protegeré- extendió sus brazos al pequeño bulto y lo acunó.

La niña abrió sus pequeños ojos, una par de órbitas verdes lo observaban con curiosidad.

-Pronto conocerás a tu mamá- indicó Harry con voz quebrada, esperando que Hermione se encontrara bien, sujetó la pequeña mano de la niña y se quedó así un buen rato.

_  
Guardando mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi  
¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz extasiante que muere aquí esta noche  
_

A primera hora del día Harry pidió que le dejaran ver a Hermione, y el doctor se lo permitió con un sin fin de condiciones.

Finalmente entró cerró a puerta tras de si y al volverse se le cerró la garganta, Hermione se encontraba respirando bajo una mascarilla de aire, su cabello se encontraba esparcido por la almohada y su rostro y manos estaban pálidos.

-Dios, Hermione-

Acercó una silla al borde de la cama y la observó unos instantes antes de colocar sus labios sobre su frente.

Sin previo aviso los ojos de Hermione se abrieron débilmente sólo para encontrar el rostro de Harry inclinado hacia ella.

-Harry- su voz se escuchaba sofocada tras la mascarilla.

-despertaste- sonrió Harry –estaba tan preocupado-.

-¿Y el bebé?- preguntó ella.

-Fue niña, una preciosa damita- contestó Harry.

-Que bien…- la voz de Hermione se iba apagando y sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban.

El castaño se alarmó y se paró de la silla -¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? ¡Mione, contesta!-

Hermione tosió bajo la mascarilla y alzó una mano quitándosela del rostro –No…- dijo con voz cansada –Estoy bien-

-No te la quites- Harry extendió una mano para colocársela de nuevo pero ella lo detuvo con una pálida y fría mano.

-¿Cómo…se va a llamar?-preguntó Hermione y observó hacia donde el aire se mecía fuera de su habitación y vio que en su ventana había un ramo de flores rojas, seguras y fuera del alcance del crudo invierno.

-Yo…no…- comenzó Harry.

-Que se llame igual que tu madre, Lilly-

Harry asintió sonriéndole.

-Quiero verla Harry- su voz ya casi no era audible –Diles que la traigan- lo último Harry lo leyó de sus labios. Volvió a asentir al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro, Hermione le sonrió y observó la nieve que volvía a caer en el exterior.

_  
Extrañaré el invierno  
Un mundo de cosas frágiles  
Búscame en el bosque blanco  
Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)  
Sé que me escuchas  
Puedo verlo en tus lágrimas_

Minutos después Harry regresó con un pequeño bultito entre los brazos, Hermione ya no hablaba, le costaba mucho. Extendió ambos brazos y Harry colocó a la pequeña Lilly en los brazos de su madre.

Hermione acunó a su hija, la niña encontró paz en su abrazo y no paraba de observarla con esas brillantes órbitas verdes.

La castaña alzó la vista a Harry y sus labios se movieron sin emitir ningún sonido, Harry rápidamente se talló los ojos quitándose las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad y colocándose los lentes, después asintió –Pero se parece más a ti Mione-.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a mover sus labios.

-Y yo a ti- contestó Harry y finalmente dos lágrimas escaparon y rodaron bajo sus mejillas.

Hermione entregó a Harry el bultito, la niña se había quedado dormida y con una fría mano secó las lágrimas de Harry, él se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

De pronto Hermione comenzó a toser y a inhalar profundamente.

-¡Hermione! ¡Alguien venga!- gritó Harry.

Como si hubieran sido invocados, un par de enfermeras y el doctor se apresuraron hacia Hermione.

Hermione tosía y tosía y su respiración era ya un reto para ella.

Harry se quedó petrificado, la pequeña Lilly despertó y comenzó a llorar, la bebé se retorció en los brazos de su padre pataleando mientras un diluvio de lágrimas corrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Permítame- Declaró una enfermera y tomó a la niña en brazos.

Por un momento la tos de Hermione cesó y su rostro se volvió hacia la puerta por donde la enfermera salía dándole a la bebé palmaditas en la espalda, la bebé lloraba a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones daban.

Los labios de Hermione se movieron, como si le dedicara unas palabras a su hija y el llanto cesó, hubo un silencio sobrenatural, Harry miró perplejo a su mujer y las enfermeras y los doctores observaron a Hermione con asombro, luego de esto Hermione se tumbó en la cama, volteó a ver a Harry.

-Hermione…-susurró este –Mione…-

Ella le sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron, su pulso diminuyó en el acto.

-Rápido…- comenzó el doctor, fue todo lo que Harry alcanzó a escuchar porque después de que Hermione cerró sus ojos el mundo del ojiverde se volvió una dramática película en cámara lenta.__

Guardando mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi  
¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz extasiante que muere aquí esta noche  


'Veintitrés horas con catorce minutos' sentenció el doctor.

Harry había presenciado todo, los intentos fallidos, las repentinas falsas esperanzas y el inevitable zumbido del monitor.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido -¡NO! ¡.¿QUÉ HACEN?.! ¡NO CUBRAN SU ROSTRO! ¡SIGAN! ¡HAGAN ALGO!-

Harry se abalanzó contra el doctor al tiempo de que lágrimas de rabia e impotencia escurrían por sus ya humedecidas mejillas. El doctor forcejeó un buen rato con él, finalmente las enfermeras lo libraron del dolido hombre y sólo sufrió un buen puñetazo en la cara por parte de Harry.

Harry descubrió el rostro de Hermione y no fue detenido, el doctor sabía que debía de ser realmente difícil así que lo dejó a solas.

-No me dejes, tu hija te necesita, Yo te necesito- rogó Harry, levantó la cabeza de Hermione y colocó un brazo detrás de su espalda llevándosela al pecho –¡No te vayas, No!-.

_Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer  
Rezas por que tus sueños te dejen aquí  
Pero aun así despiertas y sabes la verdad  
No hay nadie ahí_

-Creo que era un hada-murmuró una de las enfermeras –¿Vio como con el movimiento de sus labios su hija dejó de llorar.?-

-No digas semejante barbaridad, la mujer acaba de fallecer-regañó el hombre.

-No era un hada- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación. Después de todo las enfermeras y el doctor habían permanecido afuera, y reconocía que se había tardado, mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Se…señor-la enfermera comenzó algo apenada –Lo…Lame..-

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron y su expresión se suavizó –Te equivocas, era un ángel-.

_Dí buenas noches  
No tengas miedo  
Llamándome, llamándome mientras te desvaneces_

_(Dí buenas noches...)  
Guardando mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi  
¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz extasiante que muere aquí esta noche_

_FIN_

000010101000010101

**Dolce Saito- bien, jejeje, q les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, jajaja ya es tarde y bueno no quiero q me descubran utilizando la computadora a estas horas así q bueno…gracias por leer y por favor dejen review! **


End file.
